Dendy's Perfect Robot
by woohooren
Summary: Dendy builds the perfect robot and it turns out looking like K.O. Contains KO x Dendy. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Hello OK KO fans! This is my first fanfiction on and on OK KO!

This fic's premise is about Dendy and KO.

(also i don't own OK KO, thats ian jq's creation, bless that man, not me.)

* * *

Prompt: Dendy builds the perfect robot and it turns out looking like K.O. (thanks imlr#0639)

It was a laid-back day at the Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Gar's Bodega was filled with the routine workers, Enid the cashier, Radicles the stock boy, and K.O. the cleaner. The plaza was the usual, RMS and Brandon working at the Frame Outlet, Mr. Logic and his haircuts, and the Fitness Dojo with Carol running it. Dendy was a different story. She was anti-social type, but she did have one friend, K.O., who was a young kid, and an aspiring hero. Dendy had been working on the perfect robot for at least a week now. She had the code finished, and now she had to build the authentic robot body and the internals for this to work. For this quest, she needed the help of K.O. with finding the parts for the internals and externals of the robot. So, Dendy went to the bodega to look for K.O.

"Hey Dendy! Need anything?" K.O. said with an excited expression.

"Coincidentally, yes! I need your help with something." Dendy acknowledged in a blissful manner.

"What's the quest?"

"I'm building the 'perfect' robot and I require three components, a glorb, like we needed in our last 'quest', a robot exoskeleton, and finally, a mechanical brain."

"Sounds neat! We should go to the alley in the back for that glorb, and this time, I'll be careful."

The duo went to the back alley where the robots made by Lord Boxman himself were defeated by the bodega crew. KO then eyeballed a familiar sphere.  
"Hey Dendy! Is this what you were looking for?" K.O. was holding a deactivated glorb.

"That's the glorb! Astounding!" Dendy was really cheerful than usual with K.O. finding the glorb, unlike last time, where KO got trapped.

KO and Dendy were thrilled that they found the glorb so quickly, and now they needed two more components of a robot. Fortunately they could find the rest at that same alley, but KO had something else in mind.

"Hey Dendy, do you know the game I Spy?" KO questioned Dendy.

"What's the game, I Spy?" Dendy said with a confused look.

"Well, I Spy has two roles, the Spy or It. The Spy has to look for an item around the room that the It has to find out, and the Spy has to say lines like, 'I spy with my little eye something brown.' Then, the It has to find out what that item is. Oh, and the It can ask questions about the item too!"

"Sounds entertaining!"

"You go first Dendy!"

"All right then. I spy with my light eye… something red."

"Is it near me?"

"Correct."

"Is it on me?"

"Correct."

"Is it my headband?"

"Correct."

"I win!"

KO thought this was an easy one, but the one he had for Dendy was even more easy.

"OK Dendy! This one is difficult. I spy with my little eye… something pointy." KO said with a humorous tone.

"Is it green?" Dendy spoke with a grin on her face.

"Nope."

"Is it orange?"

"Nope."

"Is it brown?"

"Yes."

"Is it next to you?"

"Yup."

"Is it my hair?"

"Yup"

"Victory goes to me! This game is pretty fun!"

I Spy goes on for at least an hour.

"OK KO, I think we forgot about our quest, again! This event is never likely to happen. Pardon me." Dendy exclaimed.

"Well at least we had some fun at least!" KO replied with his usual upbeat tone.

The two went and looked for the robot exoskeleton. KO went as far as breaking open Jethro for an exoskeleton, but no luck, it was all broken.

"It's no use KO, we'll never find it at this rate." Dendy said with a defeated tone.

"Found one!" KO cheerily said out of nowhere. The exoskeleton was as tall as KO.

"Fascinating! It even has the mechanical brain!" Dendy joyously said as she was opening the head of the robot.

Now that Dendy had everything, it was time for the two to go home. While KO had nothing to do, Dendy has to create the perfect robot, and luckily she had spare robot body parts.

The next day rolled around and Dendy had been working on the "perfect robot" for hours at her home. Her room was your typical technology nerd. Dendy's walls were filled with posters of many cartoons and anime, and posters from many POW card convention, and on her desk, it was filled with limited edition POW cards and a framed picture of KO and her was on the top-left. She got that framed a week ago by the guys at Frame Outlet. Without her even realising it, this perfect robot was turning out to look like a robot KO.

Dendy was nearly done with building the perfect robot and she need to have one finishing touch. She needed to sign it, on the back. So, Dendy signed it, on the back.

Now, Dendy wanted to show this perfect robot to KO. As luck would have it, it can shrink to the size of a keychain, and it fit snuggly in her backpack, because jumpsuits don't have pockets.

Dendy walked to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and to Gar's Bodega to see KO.

"Hey KO, I want to show you something, come outside I'll show you." Dendy said to KO as she was clenching on the keychain sized perfect robot.

"OK Dendy, let's go outside then!" KO said with a jolly tone.

Dendy and KO went out the bodega and Dendy proceeded to show the tiny robot to KO.

"What is that?" KO question as he was squinting his eyes.

"It's that perfect robot remember? We went searching for the parts yesterday!" Dendy said.

"Can you make it bigger?"

"I sure can." Dendy removed her backpack and she pressed a button that made the robot the size of KO.  
"Why does it look like me?"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"It looks like me but in a robot form. Wait a minute, do you think I'm perfect?"

"Erm, maybe, to some extent." Dendy lightly blushed at the statement.

"That's okay Dendy, because I think you're perfect too!"

Dendy felt a little frustrated.

"KO, I created this robot with the intention of it being perfect. I guess that when I was building that robot, I thought of a human who has red sweat and arm bands, brown brushy hair, and an amazing attitude, and that person was: you, KO." Dendy explained.

"Me? But why?" KO questioned Dendy.

"KO, I admire you."

"Like in a friendship?"

"No, As in, a romantic feeling."

KO's train of thought crashed.

"Do you really think of me that way?" KO asked.

"Without a doubt. I deem you the most perfect being." Dendy responded to KO.

"Well Dendy, I admire you too!" Dendy reddened at the comment.

"Ergo, we're sort of in a relationship?"

"If you want it to be one then, yes!"

Dendy and KO were smiling their faces off when this happened. Even the robot KO was smiling too.

"So Dendy, up for a game of I Spy?" KO proposed.

"Just one moment KO." Dendy said as she turned on her holopad and changed her relation for KO from "Self" to "Romantic Partner." Then they proceed to play I Spy for hours on end.

 **THE END!**


End file.
